1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to data accessing technology, and particularly to a serial peripheral interface (SPI) control device and method for accessing SPI slave devices using the SPI control device.
2. Description of Related Art
Current processors generally connect with a plurality of serial peripheral interface (SPI) slave devices directly. If a new SPI slave device is connected to a processor, a new interface of the processor needs to be allocated for the new SPI slave device. However, there are a limited number of interfaces, and the cost of adding a new interface is expensive.
Furthermore, different SPI slave devices may have different clock rates, different clock phases, and different clock polarities. Thus, the processor has to generate different clock signals to access different SPI slave devices. It is time-consuming for the processor to generate different clock signals. Therefore, a prompt and efficient method for accessing SPI slave devices is desirable.